Estrellas y Constelaciones
by NoriNid
Summary: Gamora tiene un accidente y enferma gravemente como resultado. Mientras cuida a su asesina favorita, Peter y Gamora se enamorarán peligrosamente. ¿Podrán mantener una relación con el peligro acechando en cada esquina? ¿O Gamora dejará que el miedo la consuma y los destruya a todos? Por favor comenten. TRADUCCIÓN. Autora: MBrabs1996
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **He decidido iniciar a publicar traducciones de Guardianes de la Galaxia, con el permiso de los autores, claro. Este es el primer fanfic que traduzco y es muy especial ya que fue el primer fanfic de GOTG que he leído, a la autora la pueden encontrar en mis favoritos.**

 _ **Thanks, MBrabs!**_

 **Autora:** **MBrabs1996**

 **Titulo original** **: Stars and Constellations**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Bueno, aquí les traigo un fanfic de los Guardianes de la Galaxia para todos ustedes! ¡Disfruten!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Marvel no me pertenece.**

Gamora estaba sentada junto a Drax en el frente de la Milano, estableciendo las coordenadas para Knowhere. Gamora se estaba poniendo ansiosa y se preguntaba donde podría estar Peter. Ellos estaban en Morag, y Peter había salido esa mañana antes de que ellos despertaran y sin decir a donde iba a ir. El lugar le daba a Gamora malos recuerdos después de todo lo que había pasado semanas atrás, a pesar de que Morag ahora estaba totalmente desierto.

"!Hey, Gamora! ¡Todos! ¡Miren lo que encontré!" gritó Peter, acercándose donde Gamora y Drax estaban sentados, instándolos a pararse.

Se percataron que el sostenía lo que parecía ser un tipo de planta.

 _Que extraño. Morag apenas puede dar soporte vital, ni que decir de plantas extrañas._ Ella pensaba mientras se paraba y acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

"Una planta. ¿Eso es lo que te tomó tanto tiempo?" preguntó Gamora, levantando una ceja mientras la examinaba. La planta era negra... un tipo de flor con extrañas espinas que subían por los tallos con manchas rojas. Parecía la muerte.

"¿A que se debe esta maldita conmoción?" preguntó Rocket, viniendo de los dormitorios.

"Yo soy Groot" dijo Groot alcanzando a Rocket.

"¡No quiero saber dónde la encontró, grandísimo idiota!" espetó Rocket, caminando alrededor de ellos para después dirigirse a la silla del piloto.

Gamora suspiró y tomó la planta de las manos de Peter, Rocket encendió la Milano y giró la nave, haciendo que todos se tropiecen y que Gamora caiga rompiendo la maceta que ella sostenía. De donde Peter habría sacado la maceta, ella no quería saber.

"!Rocket!" gritó Drax, apoyándose en un muro, fulminando con la mirada al mapache, quién le devolvió el gesto.

Peter le tendió una mano a Gamora y ella la tomó con una mano, apoyando la otra en el suelo para ayudar a pararse.

Justo encima de la planta de espinas.

Ella la quitó de inmediato y se levantó con la ayuda de Peter, dándose cuenta que su mano estaba sangrando. Mucho.

Gamora resopló se retiró al baño, cerrando de un portazo y agarrando el kit de primeros auxilios de debajo del caño. Después de sentarse en el retrete abrió el kit y cogió un par de pinzas, cuidadosamente sacó las espinas de su mano, envolviéndola en una gasa cuando terminó.

La sangre inmediatamente empezó a empapar la gasa.

 _Maldita sea, ¿Cómo puede una pequeña planta causar tanto daño? Voy a matar a Peter por traer esa cosa acá._ Pensó ella, añadiendo otro vendaje por si acaso, recogiendo las espinas y tirándolas al basurero, limpió las pinzas antes de poner el kit de vuelta a su lugar, mientras trataba de ignorar el intenso dolor en su mano.

 _Genial. Simplemente genial._

 **A/N: Se lo que estarán pensando. "Caer en una planta con espinas fue un accidente. ¿En serio?" Pero no se preocupen, la planta tiene otro rol en el accidente. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, subiré las traducciones cada fin de semana. Espero que les guste. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, no pude dejar de traducir así que decidí terminar este capítulo más para subirlo de una vez.**

 _ **Thanks MBrabs!**_

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste.**

Gamora despertó la mañana siguiente con un intenso dolor abdominal, sentía como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado con un cuchillo repetidas veces antes de sacarlo lentamente, y el dolor acompañado de náuseas. Gimiendo de dolor, rodó fuera de la cama y se tambaleó hasta el baño, agradecida de que no tuviera que caminar tan lejos se preparó para el día.

La habitación daba vueltas mientras se desvestía, también notó unos moretones en su estómago que dolían como el infierno.

 _¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_ Pensó, sujetándose del tocador para mantenerse firme.

Ella decidió ignorar todo por ahora, pero una pequeña voz en su interior la molestaba. Diciéndole que regrese a Xandar para recibir atención médica.

Un golpe en la puerta y una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Gamora? ¿Todo bien? Has estado ahí por un buen tiempo"

Drax.

"Si, es-estoy bien. Salgo en un minuto." respondió ella, vistiéndose rápidamente con un polo negro y pantalones del mismo color.

Se tambaleó fuera del baño algunos segundos después, simulándolo como un tropiezo, mientras se acercaba a Peter y Rocket, quienes estaban sentados en las sillas de piloto, y colocó una mano en el hombro de Quill, otra vez para poder mantenerse firme.

"Yo soy Groot."

Gamora miró a Groot, quien estaba sentado en un asiento cercano, confundida.

"Él quiere saber si estás bien. Has estado durmiendo casi todo el día." dijo Rocket, traduciendo para ella.

"Sí estoy bien… ¿Me quedé dormida?" preguntó, otra vez confundida. Ella nunca se quedaba dormida. Siempre era la primera en despertar.

"Si, Gamora. Dormiste por casi medio día. Muchas veces Peter; bueno todos nosotros, tuvimos que ir a verte para asegurarnos de que aun estuvieras, bueno, respirando. Hubiéramos esperado esto de Peter, pero no de ti." dijo Drax, saliendo del baño y uniéndose a ellos.

"Yo soy Groot." asintió Groot, y Peter gruño, como si él también sintiera dolor.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta que estaba apretando el hombro de Peter demasiado fuerte, y rápidamente retiró su mano, murmurando una disculpa rápida y dando unos pasos atrás.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" preguntó Rocket, tratando de ocultar su preocupación, pero fallando miserablemente.

"Si. Estoy seguro."

Peter suspiró y se levantó, invitándola a sentarse.

"Vamos. No te ves muy bien, Mora." Dijo Peter, usando su apodo para ella, con evidente preocupación en su rostro.

Él estaba en lo cierto.

Gamora se veía muy mal. O al menos no como usualmente era.

La asesina negó con la cabeza, rechazando el asiento mientras se volteaba para regresar a su habitación.

Lo que pasó después sucedió tan rápido que el grupo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Gamora se desplomó en el suelo, apoyando su cuerpo en sus manos y rodillas, una mano en el suelo mientras la otra sostenía su estómago.

"¡Yo soy Groot!" gritó Groot alarmado.

Peter se arrodilló a su costado y la ayudó a levantarse, tomando a Gamora en sus brazos lo más cuidadosamente posible para no causarle más dolor, colocó una mano en su frente.

"Ella tiene fiebre."

"¿Pero no estaba bien ayer?" preguntó Drax, Peter se levantó, cargando a Gamora estilo novia, y todos lo siguieron al cuarto de Gamora, echándola en su cama con cuidado.

Justo a tiempo porque ella gimió y rodó al borde, vomitando en el piso.

Todos se miraron entre sí, alarmados por lo que pasaba, mientras Gamora cerraba fuertemente los ojos y gemía otra vez, antes de vomitar de nuevo.

Gamora estaba vomitando sangre.

 **A/N: ¡Háganme saber lo que opinan! Por favor comenten :)**

* * *

 **Y como dijo la autora, por favor comenten, me gustaría saber que les pareció.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el tercer capítulo y quiero agradecer ese hermoso comentario anónimo que me han dejado, me alegra saber que han leído :) Espero que les guste y no se olviden de seguir a la autora original, o dejarle un comentario en la historia original, aunque tal vez no lo entienda le agradará saber que su historia ahora llega a más personas.**

 _ **Thanks Meghan!**_

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! Estoy escribiendo esto mientras veo la semana del tiburón. Literalmente no tengo vida social este verano. Solo viendo televisión, películas de Marvel, y escribiendo en fanfiction. Sip, mi vida. Bueno, ¡disfruten!**

Peter le tomó el pulso, sorprendido al ver lo débil que era. Esto no era bueno. Gamora estaba temblando, como si estuviera con mucho frío, solo que no lo estaba. Sus ojos verdes, usualmente llenos de vida y actitud, empezaban a lucir decaídos y apagados. La vida lentamente se iba de ella.

"Hey, Gamora, quédate con nosotros. Vas a estar bien." decía Peter, peinando con una mano un mechón de cabello negro que caía encima de su rostro. Ella gimió de nuevo y sujetó el brazo de Peter en un agarre mortal.

Drax se arrodilló a un costado de la cama y desenvolvió el vendaje en su mano, tomando un largo suspiro. La herida en su mano hecha por la planta parecía infectada y seguía sangrando.

"Groot, ve por el kit de primeros auxilios" ordenó Drax, sin dejar de ver a su débil compañera que trataba de mantenerse despierta.

"Yo soy Groot" respondió él, desapareciendo y regresando momentos después con el kit.

Drax abrió el kit y tomó algo de antiséptico para tratar que la infección no se esparza por todo su cuerpo y siguió aplicando presión a la herida mientras Gamora empezaba a temblar de nuevo.

Ella estaba en shock y murmuraba que iba a morir. Nadie la había visto tan asustada anteriormente.

"Shh. No vas a morir." Le aseguró Peter, mirando a los otros con preocupación mientras Drax le daba a su amiga un medicamento para el dolor.

"Estableceré el curso hacia Xandar. Ellos podrán atenderla mejor que nosotros." dijo Rocket, saliendo del cuarto con todos siguiéndole.

Todos excepto Peter.

Gamora luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

"Tranquila. Vas a estar bien. Te vamos a llevar a un hospital en Xandar y ellos te van a curar. Solo resiste." dijo Peter echándose al costado de ella y colocando un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

"¿Estás… seguro d-de eso?" dijo con la voz entrecortada, tratando de respirar.

"Por supuesto." aseguró él acercándose lentamente y dándole un beso en la frente.

Normalmente, Gamora le hubiera golpeado o hubiera puesto un cuchillo en su garganta, pero en ese momento estaba muy débil para hacerlo, y Peter estaba muerto de miedo.

"¿Necesitas algo?" le preguntó, notando que ella no dejaba de temblar. Gamora débilmente negó con la cabeza, Peter suspiró y se sentó, quitándose la chaqueta y cubriendo a su amiga con esta.

Ella no dijo nada mientras sus ojos se cerraban, cayendo en un profundo sueño, acurrucada al lado de Peter.

 **A/N: Díganme que les pareció. Si tienen alguna predicción, idea, o algo de eso, siéntanse libres de decirlo. Por favor comenten**


End file.
